Seasons
by rattan
Summary: Each and every season brings something new for Zuko and Katara. Written for Zutara week day 7, seasons.


Summer. It was unforgiving, bringing drought and famine in some of the more central areas of the fire nation. Even the most talented of waterbenders couldn't get moisture out of the air.

Katara tended to stay within the cool walls of the fire nation palace. She and Zuko had been gradually been getting closer, to the point that she was now residing in the palace with him. Iroh oftentimes humored about the two, inquiring as to when Zuko and Katara's wedding was to take place, and if he was invited.

The couple didn't take it as a joke. Their relationship had advanced quite a bit farther than Zuko's uncle had figured, and Zuko was oftentimes thankful that he remained oblivious.

Not for long. The wedding was held in the middle of August, on the hottest day of the year. Following both water tribe and Fire nation traditions, Zuko gave Katara a handcarved cerulean necklace near the end of July, and then also included two scarlet hairpieces to be worn on the day of their marriage. Feeling slightly guilty that Zuko didn't get anything in return, Katara got him a metal wristband (bent courtesy of Toph) that displayed a logo that was a combination of the water tribe and fire nation symbols.

After the marriage, the two of them retired to one of the suites in Ba Sing Se. Normally staying in a place such as this wouldn't be considered the most luxurious of experiences, but considering that Zuko was one of the highest ranked political voices in the world, he was able to make some tweaks here and there.

So actually their honeymoon was more enjoyable. They stayed in the private sector of Ba Sing Se, (reserved for the wealthy) and spent their days enjoying the presence of each other, and even visiting Lake Laogi on occasion, (paying complete disregard to any past events that took place underground.)

Four days into their honeymoon, Zuko woke to the sound of his significant other being violently sick outside. He had quickly rushed to her side.

She had assured him that she was fine, merely feeling slightly nauseous as of late.

As of late meaning that she had been sick for the past few days, as Zuko reluctantly got her to admit. He immediately canceled the rest of their vacation, her health being of upmost importance.

Back at the fire nation, Zuko and Katara had visited the family physician together. After a few minutes of examination, the doctor had requested that Zuko leave the room. He did so unwillingly.

After about an hour, a very distressed Katara had emerged. " What is the diagnosis? " Zuko had asked. " Does she need any particular medication?"

The doctor had simply shook her head, a knowing smile gracing her lips. " Just ask her yourself," she had suggested, before shutting the door.

Katara was resistant to his inquiries. He continued to ask well into the evening, even poking her when they had gone into the bed and asking her what was wrong with her.

At this final request for knowledge on her 'disease', tears had welled in Katara's eyes. Zuko had immediately felt a sense of dread in his stomach. " Oh no. It's bad, isn't it."

Katara shook her head, pursing her lips as the tears began to slide down her cheeks. " Zuko, there's nothing wrong with me," she said softly.

It was then that Zuko learned that Katara was with child.

Fall brought leaves and sweet thick syrup from the trees outside. Thankfully, there was an abundance of it, soothing Katara's peculiar and incessant craving to have Komodo Rhino meat coated in the stuff.

Zuko usually found himself declining to dine with her to prevent himself from feeling as queasy as his wife in the morning.

Katara's belly began to swell as the weeks went past. Zuko oftentimes found himself attracted to her side, not only because of her immense beauty, but also to observe the creature that was growing inside her.

Pregnancy was a curious thing to Zuko. He had really never been close to anyone who had gotten pregnant before. Of course, the occasional maid in the palace got pregnant and had to take leave, but Zuko didn't dwell on such matters. And he had been too young when his mother had gotten pregnant with Azula to recall anything.

So, he had no experience with this strange diseas- no he had to remember that it wasn't an illness! Thankfully, Katara had many handmaids who were able to help him with the task of caring for her, which he was obviously incapable of. Plus, he had many political commitments that he had to attend to, so he couldn't stay by her side all of the time.

Some of the only private moments that they spent together were at dinner, Zuko eating his own food and Katara ravenously consuming the subject of whatever her current craving was. Then, they usually had a spot of time together in the evening, before they went to bed, which Zuko spent with her. She would settle in one of the chairs in the drawing room, and Zuko would kneel before her, resting his head on her stomach, listening for the faint sound of a heartbeat. Occasionally he would hear a louder more prominent heartbeat, and his hopes would get up, but then Katara would tell him it was just her own.

" But I can feel it," she assured him while stroking his short raven locks. " I can feel it deep inside."

Winter chills soon overwhelmed the palace and Katara retired to a room where there was constantly a fire burning, courtesy of Zuko. For some strange protective reason, he restricted anybody from lighting the fire in Katara's room but himself.

It was around this time that Zuko realized that he would be a father. **Truly **realized that he would be a father. After all, he had known that Katara was to have a child a couple months ago.

Zuko had experienced this revelation when him and Katara had ensued in one of their sessions of him listening to the baby. He had finally felt a kicking sensation next to his cheek, and had rose, embracing his wife close to him, a relieved smile on his face.

" You are going to be such a wonderful daddy," Katara had whispered into his chest.

Zuko had stiffened, going silent. Katara looked up at him.

" What's wrong? Are you afraid?" she had asked.

" No..." Zuko opened his eyes, and tears of joy poured out of them. " I think that I'm the happiest man in the world."

The winter was just beginning to ebb hesitantly into spring. A thin sheen of ice coated the ground still, but it was slowly melting, and some birds that migrated to the fire nation in the winter were slowly returning to their former habitats.

Judging by the physician's opinion, Katara would probably give birth in a few weeks. It was still early March. Their friends had all been traveling around the world, minding their own matters, and they only had found out about her pregnancy recently. So naturally they all came to visit the palace on Appa.

Sokka's reaction had been an approximately two hour long lecture to Zuko on how he'd better be good to his sister.

Toph's had been a punch in the shoulder for Zuko, and a congratulations to Katara. ( Zuko couldn't help but wonder why he was being treated like he had done something wrong.)

Aang had tentatively placed his cheek on Katara's belly, giggling when he felt a kick. He had then spun around Zuko, yelling about how babies were the best thing in the world. ( someones enthusiastic...)

Suki had basically ignored Zuko, while gushing to Katara about how this was all so wonderful and that they would need to go shopping for clothes soon.

Which soon brought on the topic of the baby's gender. Zuko and Katara admitted that neither of them knew, in hope that they would get a surprise.

Which brought all of their friends into a circle, betting on what sex the baby would be.

Labor. It came suddenly throwing everyone into pandemonium. They were all eating lunch calmly, when bam! suddenly Katara was on the floor, gasping " The baby's coming!"

It was a miracle in itself that they all managed to get to the room that had been previously set up for this event without incident. (though Katara's water broke halfway there.)

Zuko wasn't allowed inside. This was a 'womans thing' he was told, and he could come in once it was done. Zuko found himself wandering away from the room so he couldn't hear Katara's cries of pain. He found Sokka and Aang, who quickly assured him that everything would go okay; considering that they had both witnessed births themselves.

It was quick. After only one hour, Zuko was called back into the room. Toph and Suki were there, bent over Katara's lap and staring at the bundle in her arms. " It's a boy," Katara said wearily.

Zuko hurried over, staring at his son's face.

It was red.

Kinda pudgy.

And boy, when he started wailing, he didn't stop.

" What should we name him?" Katara asked.

Zuko smiled knowingly, suddenly thinking of his late cousin.

" Lu Ten."

* * *

(AN) Last day of Zutara week! Enjoy!


End file.
